This invention relates to Hall Effect Devices, and especially to such devices which are compact.
The ability to sense weak magnetic fields has many applications both in the civil and in the military areas, e.g. the detection of vehicles, for navigation, and for other military requirements. We have found that solid-state devices using the Hall effect used in conjunction with flux concentrator allows the detection of weak magnetic fields (10-100 gamma and below) within small volumes. The ability to shape the flux concentrator allows great flexibility. Some compact Hall effect devices in which flux concentrators are used have been described in our U.S. Pat. No. 4,398,342.